King Cobra
|type = Pistol |price = $650 |damage = 39 / 53 |accuracy = 60% / 82% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = 81% / 45% 82% / 46% (Gold) |magazine = 7 / 35 |ammotype = |used = |weightloaded = 0% / 14% |system = kingcobra |name = Colt King Cobra |designer = Colt |origin = |fire = Double-Action |addon = |variant = |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 15% / 13% |stun = 61% |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 49 / 69 |damageC = 68 / 94 }} Colt King Cobra is the first pistol introduced in Counter-Strike Online that comes with a usable scope. Overview King Cobra is an American scoped-revolver fed with 7 rounds of .50 Action Express. It does higher damage and has higher accuracy in zoom mode but has lower rate of fire and player speed will be reduced. Advantages *Usable scope *High damage for a pistol *Decent accuracy *Higher damage when scoped *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *Free (Only in Indonesia region) during event Disadvantages *Low magazine size *Low rate of fire when scoped *Expensive ammunition cost *Long reload time Release date Normal= *South Korea: 30 August 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 11 September 2012. *China: 12 September 2012. *Japan: 12 September 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 16 May 2013. *Indonesia: 23 October 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *South Korea: 23 April 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 16 May 2013. *China: 16 May 2013. *Japan: 16 May 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 28 January 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. *Indonesia: 7 September 2016. Variants ; King Cobra Gold This is a revolver pistol, equipped with a scope, which holds 7 .50AE rounds. It shows its real ability in medium long range battle due to its long distance coverage and the 2nd mode with sniping function. It boasts of power with its golden body. The rate of fire for A mode is increased by 1%. Tips *Use scope mode for long range engagement. *Only 1 head shot is needed to kill an enemy. *Beware of the long reload time. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Conqueror *Kraken *Wyvern *Talos Comparison to Colt Anaconda Advantages *Higher damage (+6) *Usable scope *Can be enhanced Neutral *Share the same ammunition type (50AE) *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same clip size (7 / 35) Disadvantages *More expensive (+$50) *Less accurate (-10%) *Lower rate of fire (-38%) *Longer reload time (+1.7 seconds) Gallery King Cobra= File:Kingcobra_viewmodel.png|View model 266534_391888380880903_891305053_o.jpg|World model YuriKingcobra.png|Yuri with King Cobra Kingcobra.gif|Store preview File:Kingcobraenhadv50p.png|King Cobra + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits File:Kinganacondaenhadv50p.png|King Cobra + Anaconda + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits File:Kingcobra_promo_taiwan.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ksg_kcobra_hk23_mg3_mk48_as50_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Kingcobra_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster INDOFREEKINGCOBRA.png|Indonesia poster 5053117955336855100.jpg|In-game screenshot 5053117955336855101.jpg|Scope crosshair Snapshot_20150318_1320310.jpg|Obtained from event File:Kingcobra_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Gold= File:Kingcobrag_viewmodel.png|View model File:Kingcobrag_poster_tw.jpg|China poster W_model_kingkobragold.png|World model File:Cobragold_coilgun_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog11_needler_kcobra_gold_poisoning2_japan_poster.png|Japan poster Coilgun kingcobrag poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:606x295_vukhivang.jpg|Vietnam poster CobraGoldingame.jpg|In-game screenshot CobraGoldCBox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box Kingcobrag.png|Description image File:Kingcobrag_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Expert= File:Kingcobra_expert_viewmodel.png|View model File:Cobra_expert.png|World model King Cobra (+6) 9.jpg|Ditto King Cobra Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Kingcobra_master_viewmodel.png|View model File:Cobra_master.png|World model King Cobra (+8) 10.jpg|Ditto King Cobra Master Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot 2016_0605_1048_15_0.jpg|Successed enhancing King Cobra Master Kaiser Firing sound Dry firing sound Reloading sound Drawing sound Trivia *This is the first scoped handgun in Counter-Strike Online. *This is the third revolver that appears in Counter-Strike Online after Anaconda and SKULL-1. *There is a pair of unusable backup iron sights ontop of the scope, intended for short-range operation. External links *King Cobra at Wikipedia. Category:50ae user Category:Revolver Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Pistol Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Colt Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon